


Alpha for Hire

by Angel170



Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Balthazar (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodyguard Michael, Breaking and Entering, Doctor Adam Milligan, Good Brother Lucifer, Hints to megifer, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Manipulation, Omega Adam Milligan, Omega Kate Milligan, Omega Meg Masters, Politics, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sexism, Toxic Relationship, alpha for hire aquare, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: “This is Cassie Robinson reporting breaking news. Congress has passed the “Safe Omegas Act” banning the sale and use of Omega Suppressants and Blockers. This is what some of the congressmen had to say after the vote was passed.”“Asmodeus Prince, you voted in favor of the ban; care to share your thoughts on why?”“Why certainly! I believe in the protection of Omegas’ health. Suppressants and blockers could possibly lead to infertility or sickness. We just don’t have enough research to continue to allow such dangerous drugs into the hands of our most trusting and vulnerable citizens.”“But isn’t it true that there are already peer-reviewed medical journals stating the wide array of research and results that show the effects for up to ten years, and does not prove that infertility or sickness is an inherent issue of the drug?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728799
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Alpha for Hire

“This is Cassie Robinson reporting the latest in breaking news. Congress has passed the “Safe Omegas Act” banning the sale and use of Omega Suppressants and Blockers. Specifically the pills S12-E-4, more commonly referred to as “scent blocker.” This is what some of the congressmen had to say after the vote was passed.”

Adam frowned at his tv watching as a Beta congressman from Kentucky smiled at the camera.

“Asmodeus Prince, you voted in favor of the ban; care to share your thoughts on why?”

“Why certainly! I believe in the protection of Omegas’ health. Suppressants and blockers could possibly lead to infertility or sickness. We just don’t have enough research to continue to allow such dangerous drugs into the hands of our most trusting and vulnerable citizens.”

“But isn’t it true that there are already peer-reviewed medical journals stating the wide array of research and results that show the effects for up to ten years, and does not prove that infertility or sickness is an inherent issue of the drug?”

Adam could have cheered for Cassie then but he was too focused. Asmodeus seemed like such a creep, his smile somehow both gleeful and shady.

“Yes, but what about 20 years down the line? Or 30? We just don’t know and it wouldn't be right to allow an Omega’s prime child-rearing years to pass them by. It’s our job to keep our citizens safe, even from themselves.”

Another Beta Congressman named Marv ranted on his recording, nearly taking the mic out of Cassie’s hands when she tried to interrupt.

“Omegas are gallivanting around fornicating like rabbits; spitting in the face of God, using drugs to sin and not have to pay for their whorish ways! Childbirth is the price for their sin and it’s high time they suffer it!”

Adam growled at that, he hated when people used religion to infringe on the rights of others. When Beta congressmen Eldon Styne showed up on the screen though he nearly threw his hands up in frustration. How anyone could vote for these assholes was beyond him.

“We shouldn’t have to keep working alongside Omegas. It’s time to find out who they are and actually see if they're worth keeping in the workplace.”

“Yeah you just want to get rid of competent workers so useless inbred fucks like you can get hired.” He spat back at the screen.

Alpha Richard Roman appeared on screen, giving Cassie a tight smile.

“Congressman Roman you voted against this Act and were very vocal on the floor as to why. Can you tell the American people why you voted against your other party members?”

“I can not believe that those in my party could be so short sighted and self-righteous as to think they have any say on Omega health. But, even more to actively put the lives of so many citizens at risk. This bill will have grave effects on two-thirds of the population. It’s only a matter of time before Alphas are dragged through the streets on rape charges due to losing control when faced with the overwhelming scent of an Omega in heat. Betas won’t be affected at all, and yet here they are voting as though they should have a say.”

Adam rolled his eyes at himself, he couldn’t believe he was agreeing with Dick but the politician was right. Adam was scared of what this meant for him, as an Omega who worked in a hospital and came into contact with many Alphas; he was at risk.

The shrill ping of his phone forced his attention away from the T.V showing the President's celebratory tweet. Messages from Sam and Dean came in rapidly but Adam sneered at them, refusing to talk to his half brothers. He’d always felt the two Alphas used him as the token Omega, to show how open minded they were. As though them knowing Adam was an Omega, still “loving him” and not treating him any differently, made them humanitarians. Though no one could claim they treated Adam at all the way they treated each other.

He’d never been sure if they treated him so differently because he was an Omega or because he was the bastard child John had after Mary died. They didn’t even know about him until he was 18 and John told them on his death bed so someone could inform Adam the father he saw once a year was dead. His mom, Kate, was still pissed at John for that.

The phone pinged again but instead of answering the texts he decided to get dressed and head to work. Luckily he had extra scent blockers, slick-proof underwear and pills to keep his designation a secret for a while longer, especially once people got desperate and started hoarding the stuff before it was pulled off shelves. He was optimistic that the higher courts would reverse the horrible law, he just hoped it happened soon, before someone got hurt.

At the hospital later that day Adam made his way to the nurse’s station. The high pitch squeak of a familiar voice caused him to peek into one of the rooms. Garth Fitzgerald the IV was inside talking to a small boy with the use of his sock puppet.

“Remember what Mr. Fizzles always says about blowing your nose: If it's clear, have no fear; if it's bloody, come see your buddy!"

Adam bit back a laugh before stepping up to the station. “Mr. Creaser is in the middle of a psychotic break from self-discontinuation of his meds, so we need to get him on Haloperidol IV stat.”

The head nurse behind the table nodded at him taking the chart and putting the information into the computer. “That’s no problem Dr. Milligan, I’ll send Meg.”

Now Adam did laugh; Meg was the resident nurse of the “crazies.” She had a horrible bedside manner, snarky, sarcastic and would tell people where to shove it and yet, she was surprisingly good with the psych patients. They seemed to relax with her and she would be a little less prickly with them.

“You do have a discharge patient in four, it’s Gallagher’s patient but he’s busy with eight. Patient wants his IVs out but the nurses aren’t comfortable alone with him.” She winked at Adam who raised his brow disbelieving, the nurses on his floor were some of the most take-no-shit people he’s ever known. “Come on, big strapping man like you, I’m sure Mr. Kontos will be on his best behavior with you around.”

“Sure.” Just in case his tone wasn’t clear enough, Adam threw in an eye roll before heading down the hall to room four. The nurse was outside the room and actually looked relieved to see him. Inside the room the tv was talking about the Omega law that passed. The nurse was an Omega and she made sure to not look at the patient and focus only on the IV drip.

“Mr. Kontos we’re here to take out your IV, you’ll be able to get up and relieve yourself in the restroom and put on your normal clothes. Doctor Gallagher will be in shortly to walk you through discharge.”

Adam caught the weak scent of sawdust and knew the man was a Beta. All Betas carried weak scents as though their inner wolves were being smothered to death. The patient turned to him, smiling wildly as he pointed to the screen.

“Have you seen this? It’s about time Omegas go back to where they belong; in the kitchen and barefoot!”

Adam gave him a bitch face that would make Sam jealous but the nurse jumped in while taking out the IV, making the patient wince at the rough touch.

“Next time you’re in the hospital you’ll have to clean your own bedpan then. Since you want every Omega nurse back home and in the kitchen.”

The Beta laughed at the nurse before eyeing Adam. Adam knew how he looked, he got the Winchester genes so he was tall and worked out so he had a decent amount of muscles. Add in his current stance and his arms crossed at his chest he knew he looked imposing. More Alpha than Omega, at least for those with outdated notions of the secondary genders.

Mr. Kontos winked at Adam as though they were equals, “I’m sure an Alpha like you is thrilled to have control again instead of settling for all this PC crap. And soon you’ll be surrounded by all these horny Omegas in heat, I’m jealous.”

Unable to hold it in anymore Adam used his height to lean over the patient threateningly until the man was pressed against his pillow and exposed his neck submitting to who he thought was a growling Alpha. “You have a severe misunderstanding of the other designations. Alphas aren’t mindless fuck machines, they are the protectors and hunters, but Omegas are and always were the strength of the pack. They have the pups, raise them and protect them. If an Alpha died, Omegas are strong enough to raise the child alone and protect them from any danger they could face. You need to stop watching fake heat and rut porn and wishing you were an Alpha. Listen to actual Alphas and Omegas instead of assuming your delusional fantasies of harems and being some large muscular beast has any basis in reality.”

Walking out of the room, the nurse that had been inside with him high-fived him before they both went back to work.

Days later, Adam was called upstairs after his shift to speak with the Chief of Medicine and the head of Adam’s department. He was nervous, it felt like being called to the Principal's office and even if you’re sure you’ve done nothing wrong your mind still tries to find a reason for you to be in trouble. They didn’t even exchange much pleasantries which made the lead in Adam’s gut sit that much heavier.

“Adam,” the Chief began, “we know you’re an Omega due to your personnel file. While we have no issue with any one designation and this hospital has always stood for an inclusive and safe working environment, the new law has forced our hands. We’re now going around to every Omega in employment with us to explain the new rules, so please don’t feel we are singling you out.”

Adam could only nod. His head felt like it was swimming and his hands clenched on his knees under the table. He didn’t want them to see how nervous he was.

“Firstly, you will no longer be allowed to use scent blockers while in the hospital. Luckily heat blockers don’t show up in urine or blood tests so if you do continue to use them we must warn you to not tell anyone. If you are caught using them, by admitting to it, your contract with this hospital will be terminated, and you could possibly face fines and imprisonment. Now, we will be giving you the rest of the week off to get yourself together. Unfortunately this was not an offer we were able to extend to everyone so discretion is advised. But, if you return to work Monday without a scent we’ll have no choice but to report you to the authorities. Any questions?”

Adam shook his head, his mind and emotions were spiraling and he just wanted to get out of there. The department head gripped his shoulder, Adam assumed this was supposed to be comforting but he felt trapped and now held down when he really just wanted to run home.

“There is a bright side to this. If you have an Alpha, we will allow him to shadow you on the floor as added protection. You’re one of the best Doctors we have and we want you to feel safe here. The next few days off will be paid for, okay? Just think about what we said. You can go home now and get yourself settled.”

Adam nodded again and was finally allowed to leave. He didn’t bother looking at the scared surgeon making her way past him towards the meeting room. He didn’t notice all the people he passed on his way out of the hospital. Luckily he had already taken off his scrubs so no patients tried to talk to him. He somehow made it all the way to his street before he even realized he was driving.

“Sheee-it, I hope I didn’t hit anyone.”

Turning into his driveway he groaned, seeing his half-brothers on his porch drinking what looked like his beer. The shock from earlier fell away as anger coursed through him. The slam of his car door caused both of his siblings to face him as he stomped towards them.

“How the fuck did you get inside my house?”

His eldest brother Dean pulled out a lock-picking tool from his front shirt pocket. If he wasn’t so sure they’d both jump him Adam would punch that stupid smirk right off of Dean’s face.

“You shoulda returned our calls, we got worried.” Dean shrugged, taking a sip of Adam's expensive microbrew.

Sam, his older brother, gave him a constipated look Adam thought might be an attempt at puppy dog eyes. How anyone fell for those bushy brows wiggling about like he was pushing out a turd, Adam had no idea. “We just want to make sure you’re alright Adam, you’re our brother and we know it’s a really scary time for you right now.”

There it was! Sam had a way of making Dean’s manner of being a condescending prick  
easier to swallow because while Dean was an arrogant A-hole, Sam acted like he was empathetic but it felt hollow and manipulative. More a mask than actual feelings or concern.

“What the fuck do either of you know about what I’m going through? Sam, you're a lawyer. You’re worried about me? Fucking do something! Sue the shit out of that asshole President whose entire campaign was based on hate and sexism against Omegas. Oh sorry, female Omegas ‘cause male Omegas are yucky. And Dean, you’re married to an Alpha so you have zero hope of a clue on understanding any of this. I know you’re gonna say something fucked up and disrespectful that’ll piss me off so just say what you came to say and leave so I can go inside and have dinner.

Dean’s face was hard and unimpressed, but really unless it was about Sam, when was the older man ever impressed by his siblings? “Fine, we want you to pack up and come stay with one of us.”

“What? Fuck no!”

“Adam we just want to keep you safe, most jobs are allowing for Alphas to protect their Omegas. You have two older Alpha brothers, let us be your Alphas.”

“No thanks, incest doesn’t interest me.” He replied flippantly.

“You know damn well familial Alphas are different from romantic ones, you're just trying to make us angry enough to leave.” So? Sam was right, Adam wasn’t going to admit to it.

Dean put his beer down and focused on Adam who was still on the first porch step. “Look if Dad was here-“

Nope.

“-If John was here you wouldn’t fucking know about me! I’d be figuring shit out myself, which I’m going to do now. This wouldn’t even be a blip in either of your Alpha caveman brains because neither of you put any thought or stock to Omegas at all. Sam is Betasexual and Dean is Alphasexual, you two aren’t even Alphas at risk to go feral and rape anyone in the presence of heat scent. Look, I’m gonna figure this out on my own. I do not need or want either of you as my Alphas, if John were here I wouldn’t even let him be my Alpha. My job gave me a few days off to get myself ready and that’s what I’m going to do. If it makes your Alphas feel all big and powerful and in charge, I’ll update you more okay?”

“No, go pack.”

“Dean!” Sam snapped at the eldest brother.

Dean gave out a loud put upon sigh but nodded begrudgingly, “fine. But, I want to know if you don’t have anything set up before you go to work so Cas or I can go and watch out for you.”

Adam agreed though he firmly resolved to have this fixed before ever allowing the blue-eyed Alpha to watch over him. The brothers said their goodbyes and pressed Adam into a group hug, his anger melting away until he felt tired and exposed, surrounded by the familiar scent that all Winchester men seemed to carry underneath their individual ones. At least he was able to hold it together until he was in the shower to fall to his knees and cry. His screams of frustration over the unfairness of the entire situation were drowned out by the water beating against the tiles.

The shrill ringing of his phone rudely woke him up. Refusing to lift his eye mask - he knew the sun was up since he went to bed when it was peeking out over the horizon - he threw his arm over towards the bedside table, jamming his thumb against the screen until he heard his mother’s voice.

“Adam? Adam honey it’s Mom.”

“Morning Mom.”

“Morning? Sweetie, it's the afternoon. Are you still in bed?”

“Yup.”

“Don’t you have any plans to get up and be productive?”

“Nope.”

His mother’s carefree laugh brought a smile to his face. She was the only one who understood him and didn’t assume he was sassing his elders like some other family members who broke into people's homes and drank all their beer.

“Well since you have no plans then you’ll be able to choose an Alpha today.”

“What are you talking ‘bout Ma? And I swear I love you, but if this is about having Sam or Dean become my Alpha I am hanging up on you.”

“Oh hell no! Please, they can’t even look after themselves. No, I mean a real Alpha. Just let me explain, okay so there’s this site, don’t worry it's safe and highly reputable.”

“I’m not going on a hookup site to find an Alpha.”

“Adam I love you, I would die for you, but I kinda threw up in my mouth right now. This is not a hookup site. These Alphas are used to doing security work and the owner of the business realized how much more needed his employees were for regular citizens so now it’s open for any Omega who needs an Alpha protector. These people have protected Princes and celebrities. They are the real deal, highly skilled and highly trained.”

“Sounds way too good to be true, no way do they even still have anyone available.”

“Oh no there’s still a ton of people available, it’s still kind of a secret that the company is switching to public work but even then the prices might scare some people off.”

His heart dropped and he realized he had actually been starting to feel hopeful until his mother mentioned the expensive price he would probably never be able to pay. Yes, he was a Doctor but he was still paying off his student loans. His house had actually been given to him by his mother after she sold their old childhood home. Half went to the new house and his mother took her half and moved to a farm with her brother. She was a nurse in a small quiet town now.

“How much Ma?”

“Don’t you worry, I already handled it and made you an account. Now you just have to pick someone and they’ll come stay with you.”

“Ma!”

“No Adam! You’re all I have, I’ll be damned if I let anything happen to my baby. I know you’re strong and I know you can fight and protect yourself, I made damn sure of that, but until this thing ends you need someone you can trust to watch your back so pick one because if anything happened to you…”

The quiet sniffles on the other end broke his heart. “Send me the login info, I might as well get on now before more people get the same idea and pick whoever is the 007 of the choices.”

Taking off the eye mask he sat up on the edge of the bed, his mother's shaky breaths still audible. “I’ll pay you back for this.”

“Shut up, you’ll do no such thing. I’m your mother, when you have children you’ll understand.”

“I love you Mom.”

“I love you sweetheart, I’m texting you the information now. We’ll talk after you choose alright? Maybe go over what to stock up on and get the guest room ready.”

After promising to call her back Adam headed into the living room where his laptop was charging. The site looked professional and once he logged in it took him straight to the Alpha section so he could choose. Apparently his mother handled everything else. Even though she always made it seem as though every mother cared and looked after their children to the level she did, he knew that wasn’t true. He found himself grateful, not for the first time, to have Kate as his Omega mother. The list was extensive but there was one near the top he kept scrolling back to. The Alpha was drop-dead gorgeous. Chiseled jaw, black thick hair he just wanted to run his fingers through, and hunter green eyes that stared into the camera as though he was staring right at Adam, making the Omega scared and horny. Of course he couldn’t choose someone just because they were painfully beautiful, so he continued scrolling down.

Then back up to look at him again, just once.

Then back down, focusing on the extensive list of Alphas.

Maybe one more look?

“Well it couldn’t hurt to read his qualifications.” Clicking the photo a trickle of slick slid out of his ass. The Alpha was dressed in his Military uniform.

“Oh my…” The bio didn’t mention a name but said the Alpha was a war veteran, Purple Heart decorated, Marine pilot.

Adam had never considered himself to be some military groupie that slicked if he saw a man in uniform, but this sex God was quickly proving him wrong.

“I can’t just choose someone because they’re hot. But, a marine pilot who fought in a war and got a purple heart… mom wants me to choose the best and he seems like a great choice.” He argued with himself. “Why can’t I choose someone that’s nice to look at too? He’s going to be here for a few weeks, maybe longer, having eye candy is really just a plus. Besides it’s not his fault he was born good-looking. What type of man would I be to not choose someone because they happen to be attractive? Now that is superficial and I wasn’t raised that way.”

Nodding to himself he chose the Marine and read the pop-up to remind him he can switch this Alpha out for another anytime and for any reason, that these Alphas have all agreed to be added to this list so they can protect civilians at risk due to recent laws unfairly targeting designations.

“Well, least I know you’re on my side and won’t ask me to make you a sandwich.”

Adam fantasized about Dean trying to break in while his Marine Alpha bodyguard was home, the way Dean would panic as someone stronger and more skilled than him put him in his place. The thought made him smile so hard his cheeks were hurting. He resolved not to tell his brothers about the Alpha’s credentials or even that his mother hired an Alpha for him. It wasn’t their business and they can be happy to just hear that Adam and Kate handled it. Should they decide to break in again, Adam won’t be responsible for their asswhipping. He did, however, quickly call his mother back because he’s a proud Mama’s boy and didn’t want her worrying needlessly.

—-

The day Michael was set to arrive, Adam was rushing around the house making sure everything was in order. He wasn’t used to having guests outside of his mother and his brother’s if they actually got drunk enough to stay over, so he was nervous. The house was always clean and orderly but was even more so now, the scent of lemon cleaner in the air and no speck of dust to be found. The kitchen had been restocked with food and fresh ingredients, and he was thankful that Michael had answered his email saying he had no allergies. Of course the Alpha had also said for Adam to not go out of his way to prepare the home for his arrival but… well, he was used to ignoring what Alphas told him to do.

The doorbell rang and Adam gave everything one last look before opening the door with an excited smile.

His smile was quickly replaced by a frown seeing his brother’s Alpha mate on his porch.

“Castiel, what are you doing here?”

“Hello Adam, May I come in?”

“This really isn’t a good time-“

“-it will only take a moment.”

Adam held the door open, mentally scolding himself for letting the Alpha inside. But if dealing with his brothers had taught him anything it was that all their talks needed to be indoors lest the police get called due to his concerned neighbors. He could only hope Castiel left before he said anything that would upset Adam and stink up the house before Michael got there.

“Dean is very worried about you and your safety Adam. With everything going on and you living so far from us, he’s worried something will happen and they won’t be able to do anything to stop it. I understand that due to your job moving closer to us isn’t desirable, but I want to offer my services as your Alpha. This way I can look after you, and your brothers will know you’re safe at all times because I’ll be able to notify them of everything going on.”

Adam’s scent turned bitter and burnt as his emotions went from annoyed at Castiel’s presence to livid at the insinuation that he couldn’t take care of himself. “What the fuck is wrong with you Castiel? I am not some child that needs to be watched and have my milestones recorded and sent to family members. God, you are always doing this! You’re always doing and saying fucked up things whenever you’re trying to fix something for Dean to make him happy. Dean is not the only person who matters in the world Castiel, his wants do not come before the needs of others.” Adam tried to take a deep, calming breath but he could actually smell his angry and bitter scent and it did nothing to clear him of his frustration.

“Look, I understand you have terrible people skills and that your meter for what’s appropriate is skewed due to your horrible upbringing. I get that, and being with Dean isn’t teaching you any better, quite frankly because my brother is a self-centered prick and having someone who caters to him isn’t going to make him step up and be introspective. But, I don’t want to hear shit from you about what Dean needs. I don’t care about his needs, I don’t care if he’s being self destructive in a juvenile attempt to force everyone to comply with what he wants. The world does not revolve around Dean Henry Winchester. You and he need to both learn that. There, we talked, you can get out of my house now.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side as he frowned at the Omega before him, “are you still angry at me for what I said when we met?”

“You said they should have a paternity test done on me to make sure I was actually their brother during my father’s funeral!”

“We'd never heard of you, Adam, and for John to drop this on Sam and Dean right before his death… it was a lot to take in.”

“And you don’t think being bombarded with the three of you while I’m trying to live my life is a lot to take? You don’t think I had my own shit to work through? But, I never claimed they weren’t family, I knew they were. I just didn’t care because they weren’t my family.”

“I’m sure having John keep you a secret and then having me question your paternity was hurtful but I was only trying to look out for my mate.”

“John keeping me a secret never hurt me, I preferred it honestly. I get that the one braincell you all share can’t seem to accept the fact that some people don’t want to be Winchesters or don’t want to sign up for your level of codependency, but I was never interested and am still not. If they want to be my brothers they need to understand the difference in relationships between brothers and property. They don't own me because we share a sire, they don’t get to make demands on me and my life. That’s not how healthy brotherly relationships work. That’s why their relationship is so fucked up.”

Castiel looked around, his scent as always carried the scent of honey and fresh cut grass but didn’t allow for any hints into his emotions. Adam watched the way Castiel took in everything the Omega said and contemplated his next words carefully. “What about a healthy relationship between brothers-in-law?”

Adam breathed out a sigh of relief he hadn’t even been aware he was holding. In truth, Castiel’s robotic nature made him uneasy. He understood that the Alpha’s upbringing was abusive and stifling and he couldn’t blame Cas for that, but he also hadn’t been keen on having the Alpha near him even for parties or barbecues.

“Communication is the first step. Not just ‘how is your day stuff’ or barking orders, which is never okay. But talking openly and honestly, finding common ground and understanding each other's points of view and respecting our decisions even when we don’t agree. That’s how you start.”

Castiel nodded his head slowly, “I do not agree with you being alone while the ban is in place.”

“My mother and I made plans and I will be well taken care of.”

“Dean won’t be happy, which in turn causes me unhappiness to see my mate worried and upset.”

“I’m sorry, but that’s a problem between the two of you. I’m safe, my situation is handled. I hope you can respect my decision on this and understand that my mother and I understand the dangers far more than any of you and can navigate it far better.”

“Omega mothers are quite protective of their young.”

That was one thing they had in common, both came from Omega mothers. His brother’s late mother Mary had been a Beta.

“So you trust that when I say I’m going with my mother's plan, that it would be the best for me?”

“Yes I believe so, I’ll try to explain it to Dean and keep him from breaking in. Though if you got better security he wouldn’t be able to do it anymore.”

Adam matched Castiel’s small grin with his own, “if I got better security Dean would be in jail for attempted breaking and entering. I find my brothers annoying, but I don’t actually want them in trouble.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up realizing what Adam was saying and he finally understood something the brothers hadn’t discovered yet about their youngest sibling. “I’ll try and talk to him, get him to see the facts for what they are so you can upgrade your security features. I’ll be leaving now, perhaps I could call you later this week? Just to chat.”

“I’d like that.”

It didn’t take long for Castiel to leave after that, allowing Adam to breathe a sigh of relief. Before he could control his own scent, let alone air out the room, the doorbell rang. He pulled it open, expecting it to be Castiel again, only to be stopped short by the Alpha he had been waiting for. He was slightly taller than Adam but had an air of authority that made him tower over the Omega. His eyes and face were friendly until his nose twitched at the smell of distressed Omega in the room and he quickly pulled Adam into his neck. The young Omega breathed in the calming scent of sandalwood and bergamot. He hadn’t even noticed he’d pressed his nose directly into Michael’s scent gland until the Alpha began rubbing his back, causing Adam to abruptly stop the rumbling purr he was making. The silence felt magnified and he had no idea what to say.

He should probably move his nose off the other man’s neck though.

“What’s wrong?” The Alphas deep rumbling voice made Adam want to cuddle closer. “Was there a problem?”

“Not in the way you’re thinking.” Adam stepped back, albeit reluctantly, and looked up to see kind eyes and a clenched jaw. “It was just my brother-in-law stopping by. Let me show you around.”

Michael walked dutifully behind Adam taking in every room of the tour. Once in the guest room he put his bags on the bed and turned to the young man. “Tell me about your brother-in-law. Is he dangerous? Does he hold extremist views?”

“What? No, Castiel isn’t a danger to me. I just think he’s annoying but he’s not someone you need to like… shoot or anything.”

“Well that’s good, I didn’t pack much ammo.”

The Alpha didn’t crack a smile until Adam's eyes were as wide as saucers. Realizing Michael was fucking with him, Adam did the mature, reasonable thing and threw a pillow at him. The laugh was finally enough to break Adam’s walls down and he realized he had still been on edge from Cas’ visit.

“Castiel is an interesting name.”

Adam shrugged, watching Michael unpack. Everything seemed to be neatly organized, folded in rolls so it was easy to put away. “He grew up in the ‘Children of Fenrir’ cult. He wasn’t allowed to listen to music, watch television or read books that weren’t about their religion. The guy wasn’t even raised by his birth parents. All the Omegas that lived on the compound helped to raise the kids. He is absolutely terrible at social interactions and incredibly militant in his pursuit to bring my brother happiness. Just, a single-minded focus on following Dean and letting my unnaturally co-dependent half- brothers basically raise him.”

“That sounds….like a recipe for fucking disaster.”

“Don’t I know it! It’s why I get so angry whenever I have to be around him, because I know I can’t really let myself get angry over anything he says or does because it’s not his fault he doesn’t know any better. But then I get mad because I feel like I’m not allowed to feel whatever I’m feeling.”

Michael reached out his hand and Adam placed his hand in Michael’s slightly larger one, only having a moment to admire the thickness of the Alpha’s digits before he was pulled into a crushing hug. He should have probably fought him off but the soothing scent of calm Alpha coupled with the warmth of his strong, muscular arms made Adam’s Omega want to cuddle in deeper.

“His childhood was terrible but your feelings are still valid Adam. You’re allowed to be angry and annoyed and point out when you feel disrespected or like your boundaries are being pushed. Being a victim of a cult doesn’t mean he can never be called out on his shit. You’ll be doing him no favors acting as though he isn’t hurting you.”

“I know.” Adam grumbled, his mother had told him the same thing plenty of times but it was hard. “It’s just I know this all comes from the way they found out about me, but I know if I tell them the truth of the situation they won’t be able to look at it objectively. It’ll just hurt them and they’ll never understand my mom’s reasoning or worse yet, they blame themselves and start feeling like they somehow don’t deserve a mother’s love.”

“What do you mean?”

Adam shook his head, tiredly “it’s a long story, maybe I’ll tell you some other time.”

The Alpha looked at him as though he was trying to see the secrets written on Adam’s skin. “Alright, I’m always ready to listen whenever you wish to talk about it.”

“Thank you. I might take you up on that one day.”

Adam’s first day back at work found him shadowed by the handsome Alpha. His commanding presence and calming scent did wonders to make Adam feel safe and looked after. Michael stayed close by without getting in the way, making sure to stay off to the side somewhere unobtrusive. But not leaving him alone as Adam’s scent grew stronger as his body was allowed to sweat naturally without being buried under blockers. Most of the patients were fine with the change but of course some decided to act out, now knowing that Adam wasn’t in fact an Alpha, but Michael’s low growl at any threatening scent made everyone behave themselves. The omega couldn’t help but preen under the jealous stares of the nurses and the feeling of rightness at having Michael by his side.

“He is hot.” Meg smiled at him as she checked out Michael who had stationed himself a few feet away from the nurse’s desk so he didn’t get in anyone’s way, but could still watch everyone at once.

“Where did you find him and can I get one for myself?” Jess giggled from behind the desk, her head resting on her hand as she looked at the Alpha dreamily.

“Down girls, he’s a professional bodyguard. He’s not here for you all to slick over him.”

“I’d like to slick on him, thank you very much.”

“Meg.” Adam snapped at her with a growl, his eyes turning Omega gold, shocking everyone. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Meg hugged him then whacked him upside the head, making Michael frown from his position. “You’re protective of your Alpha, I get it. But, watch it puppy I’ll only let you have one of those.”

“He’s not my Alpha, not like that.”

“Tell that to your inner wolfy that decided to come out just now. Don’t worry about it, but I’ll forgive you faster if he has any Alpha brothers or hot Alpha co-workers he can introduce me to.”

Adam grinned knowing that they would be okay. “I can ask.”

“Hook me up Milligan.”

Adam could only roll his eyes but agreed to talk it over with Michael.

“Everything alright?” Michael walked in step behind him as they headed to a new patients room.

“Yeah, Meg wants to be hooked up with one of your co-workers if you know anyone that can handle her...”

“My younger brother is a great bodyguard. I don’t know that I want to be working that closely with him though.”

“Well Meg isn’t cleared to have an Alpha on the floor with her, none of the nurses are. Which is bullshit if you ask me. But, I meant more blind date wise.”

“She’s the one who hit you and smells like a campfire correct?”

“Yup.”

Michael stayed quiet in thought for a moment, “I think they will be explosive together. Which is exactly the type of relationships he likes so yes. I’ll text him at lunch and we can set something up.”

“He hasn’t been hired as a guard yet?”

Michael shrugged, “he’s irreverent and isn’t a good match for most. He’s wonderful at the job and can be very quick and brutal when the situation calls for it, but he isn’t allowed to have his picture up on the site because he’s recognizable from a past career. So when people read his bio and it warns he can cut even his employer down with his sharp tongue, most aren’t keen on choosing him. Which he’s fine with, this is more a part time thing for him anyway.”

“Damn, him and Meg are perfect for each other.”

“Like I said, explosive.”

——

Michael laid on his bed reading, enjoying the way Adam’s scent lingered in his room even though the young Omega hadn’t stepped inside since Michael moved in. The Alpha couldn’t deny he found his charge to be lovely, intelligent and had a fire that Michael enjoyed seeing when they worked at the hospital. Adam knew how to take charge and didn’t put up with nonsense, but instead of being physical like an Alpha, the Omega would use his quick wit to diffuse situations or point out the idiocy of others. Michael hated the new law, despising that those who were voted to uphold the will of the people could condemn their constituents to a horrible life simply because they had the power to do so. But, the one good thing that came from this, at least to Michael, is that he was able to meet Adam.

The silence of the house was soothing, reminding his inner Alpha that the Omega was sleeping peacefully and safe in the room just behind their shared wall. Michael could already feel his eyelids getting heavy and was just about to turn in for the night when a noise startled him. He quietly crept out of the room, making sure to stick close to the wall to keep any floor creaks to a minimum. He gave Adams' door a sniff but only the scent of content and peaceful Omega was detected. The noise sounded again and this time he could pinpoint that it was coming from downstairs. By the time he reached the top of the staircase the front door had creaked open and a shadowy figure was making their way inside. The fresh air from the open door pushed the scent of the intruder further into the house and Michael could feel his inner animal's demand for blood. There was an Alpha in his home, an Alpha broke in while his Omega laid safe in bed and was now walking closer to the stairs.

Using the element of surprise, Michael lept from the top of the stairs taking down the intruder. Both Alphas snarled at one another as the other Alpha pushed Michael off and tried to deliver blows but the trained Marine sidestepped them easily. He grabbed the other Alpha by one of his wrists, forcing it back so the other Alpha had no choice but to turn his back, and shoved it up high causing the intruder to wail in pain and anger. Michael hooked his leg with the intruders, forcing the other man to fall to one knee, his arm dangerously close to popping out of it’s socket.

“What the fuck is going on down here!” Adam’s voice rang out before the lights in the room were flipped on, allowing Michael to get a better look at his captive. “Dean? What the fuck are you doing here?”

Michael realized the blonde Alpha was Adam’s half brother but it wasn’t enough to make him release the other man. The sweet scent of aroused Omega tickled Michael’s nose and he turned to see Adam staring at him, belatedly remembering he was only in a pair of dark boxer briefs. He smirked at the Omega, enjoying the way his cheeks tinted so prettily and the sweet scent blossomed. His chest puffed with pride that he was able to protect the other man and look attractive doing it. The Alpha still in his hold was growling to be let go but Michael wasn’t through with him yet. Brother or not, what he had done was wrong.

“Apologize.” Michael ordered, using his Alpha voice. Dean tried to argue but Michael pulled his arm back further. “Apologize!”

“Alright, fuck, I’m sorry.”

“To Adam.”

“I’m sorry Adam.”

Michael let him go, easily side stepping closer to the Omega so he was between the two brothers. Adam seemed pleased and didn’t try to step around him, for which he was glad. The other Alpha stood up, shaking out his leg and attempting to massage feeling back into his injured arm, but Dean took no steps to get closer to his brother.

“Who are you? What are you doing in my brother's house?”

“I could ask you the same question. I was invited here, you broke in.”

“Dean, Michael is my Alpha. He's guarding me while the law is in effect. I told Cas my mom and I have this handled, why are you here?”

“I came to check on you.”

“You could have called me.”

“Would you have answered?”

“To keep you from doing something as stupid as this, yeah. What the fuck were you thinking? Do you know how terrified I woulda been if I hadn’t smelled you and just thought someone broke in?”

Michael growled, the thought of the Omega alone and scared because of the Alpha in front of him pissed him off. “As you can see, Adam is safe, and your dirty trick wasn’t needed.”

Adam looked up at Michael confused, “Trick?”

“Isn’t it obvious? He thought he could prove that you needed to move in with him and his spouse by scaring you into realizing you can’t be alone. It’s a low and disgusting thing and frankly, Dean, you should be ashamed of yourself as a brother and an Alpha.”

Dean's green eyes turned hard and cold as he glared menacingly at Michael, but the dark-haired Alpha was unmoved by the non threat. “Who the fuck are you to judge me? Adam is an Omega and my responsibility, you don’t know us enough to be judging. And what the fuck are you doing in your underwear, what, you’re here to take advantage of the poor Omega? Get your rocks off playing house and pretending to be his Alpha?”

“You’re a fool and willfully ignorant, neither of which speaks highly to your character. I’m dressed comfortably because I was going to bed before some jackass decided to break in to traumatize and manipulate another human being into doing what said jackass wanted.”

“Hold on now that’s-”

“-Exactly what you were trying to do, but it didn’t work. Because I’m not playing at anything, I am a trained Marine, a trained guard, and I could have very easily broken all four of your limbs. Your brother is a grown man and he and his mother know far more about what he needed than a self-righteous Alpha more concerned with pushing his own agenda than listening to the wisdom of others.”

Dean threw up his arms in frustration, “he’s an Omega!”

“Yes, we’re all aware, and? Having a womb doesn't make him less worthy of autonomy. I’m a big brother, I have two Omega brothers, and male and female Omega cousins, and I would never treat them the way you do Adam. You have a grave misunderstanding of what it means to be a good Alpha and how to take care of a pack, because no Alpha should be forcing themselves on anyone and breaking into someone's house. Especially driving an hour out of their way in the dead of night to do so.”

Adam nudged Michael’s arm and the Alpha took his leave, allowing the two brothers to talk in private while he waited in the kitchen. He glowered at the still-open front door while he sipped a glass of water, willing his heart rate to go down. After what seemed like an hour but was likely a few minutes Dean walked to the front with Adam. The younger man wrapped his brother in a hug and the scent of forgiveness wafted through the still-open door. Michael stayed frozen in his spot, waiting for Adam to lock the door back up and meet him in the kitchen.

“Dean is lucky I was the one you chose and not my brother Luc, he would have put Dean in a coma even if he realized it was your brother.”

“Hmm, I’m not gonna be able to fall asleep for awhile now. Way too much excitement.” Adam filled a teapot with water and placed it on the stove. “Want some tea?”

“Yeah, but the fruity one you gave me yesterday. The herbal stuff tastes too medicinal.”

“Yeah, my mom loves chamomile and I mostly keep it in stock for her. How about we do the honey, apricot and raspberry one?” When the Alpha agreed, Adam reached up to pluck two mugs from the cupboard as they waited for the kettle.

The air between them wasn’t the light, comfortable silence that they usually had; this was oppressive, with hints of unease and embarrassment coming off the Omega. Michael couldn’t let that stand.

“I’m not judging you because of this. The only one I’m judging is Dean, and only because he decided to drive an hour over here, pick the lock on your front door, break into your home in the middle of the night, to scare you into complying with his demands. This isn’t your fault Adam, Dean was wrong and this isn’t how he should treat you as an Omega or a brother.”

“I know, I know you’re right but...at the same time I do get that Dean is still struggling with how to fit into this role he has in his head. He knows where he fits with Sam but I’m different and our lives and even biology is different. Don’t get me wrong, I’m fucking pissed at him and glad he got his ass handed to him. But, I don’t know, I kinda have some guilt too cause I’ll never know if this is something he could have handled better if I wasn’t a surprise.” He sighed tiredly,” I think I’m ready to explain how all this happened.”

“Only if you want to.” Michael couldn’t help but be curious, he wanted to know everything about Adam, but only if the younger man chose to share it.

“Okay, so long story short, my mom intentionally got pregnant with me. She spent her life getting her degrees and focusing on her career, figuring when she was ready for kids she could have them later. Instead she was warned that her eggs were drying up and she probably wouldn’t be having many heats after that year. She uh… kinda panicked. Well my father came into the hospital with a friend who got hurt camping. My mother invited him out and they had sex. My father was an Alpha but had never been with an Omega, so I don’t think he knew about taking any precautions. She knew he had two healthy sons at home, born from a Beta woman, so she figured John could knock her up in one go. And she was right, I was born before the end of that year. He didn't even live in that state so she figured she would never see him again. When I was twelve John showed up at our door with a box of chocolates and a bouquet ready to ask my mother out on a proper date. Apparently he decided to settle down and for whatever reason thought my mom was the best person to do that with. He took one look at me and that was it, he knew I was his. Apparently I was the spitting image of Dean at that age.”

Michaels eyebrows were nearly touching the top of his head, “what happened after he found out?”

“He mostly blamed himself at first thinking, he left my mom with child and no way to contact him, then offered to mate her and bring us to live in Lawrence, Kansas, with him and my brothers. Of course my mother refused and absolutely refused allowing John to move into our home. She told him the only child she was a mother to was me and he had better never bring my brothers over and to not even tell anyone I was his. She threatened to take him to court in back child support which would have easily exceeded anything he had - he would have had to sell his wife's house and probably his cherished car. Both of which Dean now owns. But it scared John enough that he didn’t say a word to anyone for years. I would see him about once a year, I didn’t really want him around and he was pretty angry at my mother. I get it, to a point, I was his biological offspring but I wasn’t his kid. He didn’t raise me, and based on my brothers, I would have been a completely different person if he had.”

“So, how did your brothers ever find out about you?”

“The bastard got the last laugh. On his deathbed he told my brothers to come to Windom, Minnisota, to find their baby brother and tell me he’s dead. They were hurt and pissed, which he did not think that through, and me and my mother had to deal with being stalked for days before they finally rang the damn bell and told us his funeral was the next morning. Then the day of the funeral, in front of everyone, Castiel tells Dean they should have a paternity test done on me to see if I’m even John’s kid.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Yup.”

“That’s...yeah you’re a better man than me.”

Adam could only chuckle at the handsome Alpha, “I highly doubt that.”

“No Adam, you are. I would have shut the door on them completely, but you still try. You have a big heart.”

Adam bit his lip, embarrassed by the praise; he couldn’t meet Michael’s eyes and instead focused on the whistling tea kettle. “So your brothers...you only ever talked about Helliel, and how he’s a bodyguard in your company too.”

Thanking him for the cup, Michael sipped his tea as he gathered his thoughts. He never really talked about his family with his clients, there was a level of professionalism to maintain. Some of their clients were wealthy, high-ranking political people with little conscience. But this was Adam, and Adam could always be trusted.

“Gabriel is an Omega and the last born. He is actually the owner of the security company and is the one who built everything from the ground up. He...also owns the Casa Erotica Adult Film Company, and a well known line of sex shops around the country. He’s actually married to Donna, an Omega who owns her own Bakery.”

“That’s cool, it’s always good to see an Omega subverting designation expectations.”

“Yeah, Gabriel is definitely not one anyone would expect to see in a Jane Austin novel, that’s for sure. Helliel is the second born after me. Before signing up for bodyguarding he was a famous MMA fighter. He actually still goes by his fighting name, Lucifer.”

Michael looked up curiously at Adam’s gasp. “Lucifer? As in Lucifer Morningstar? As in 66-0, the world's-longest-undefeated-streak-in-mixed-martial-arts-history, Lucifer?”

“Technically you can’t count the illegal underground fights as part of his record, but yes. I take it you’re a fan?”

“Are you kidding? Your brother is awesome! Not only is he capable of knocking his opponents out, he’s also a supporter of Omega rights and I still remember the hurting he put on that knot-headed prick Kubrick.”

Michael could only nod in agreement. Of course, no one knew Lucifer actually ended Kubrick's career, or that the asshole had threatened Raphael who was sat ringside right before the bell rang. Really, the fact that Lucifer didn’t kill the man was incredible. Last he heard, Kubrick could now drink from a straw and communicate through a special computer.

“Man, I actually had a shot to meet him once. My father got us tickets to see the pay-per-view on a movie screen and some of the fighters were there to sign autographs and stuff. But something happened and Lucifer had to leave and just rushed out of there.”

“This wouldn’t have been 137 would it?”

“Yeah, how’d you guess?”

“Lucifer never abandons his fans, but that was the same night my family was notified my plane was hit by enemy fire.”

Adam gasped and covered his mouth. His eyes were wide as they rapidly roamed the Alpha’s body looking for signs of trauma.

“I’m fine now, Adam. Though Gabriel does like to jokingly refer to me as the Tin Man.”

“Do you use painkillers for rainy or cold days?”

Michael grinned, seeing his worried Omega shifting back into his Doctor role, his urge to help and heal evident in his tone.

“Yeah, I use a lotion though. Not as likely to cause addiction as pills but slightly numbs the area so I don’t have to worry about the pain too much. Plus I make sure to stay in warmer areas like the South or desert areas.”

“You said you had an Omega brother, and Lucifer is your Alpha brother so...holy shit is Raphael your brother?”

Michael chuckled, seeing the happiness on Adam’s face. It made sense if Adam was a fan of Lucifer’s career that he would recognize their doctor brother who would be at Luci’s side every fight. “Yeah, he is. He’s a specialist over at Saint Thompson now.”

“I did my master thesis on him. Well, on some of his findings.”

“Really?” Michael leaned over, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Can I read it?”

Adam barked out a laugh shaking his head. “Hell no.”

“Awe, come on. Please?” Michael batted his eyes.

“Not happening Alpha.” Adam would have to make sure to hide any copies he had of the paper. He didn’t want Michael or Raphael to find out that Adam’s paper was actually refuting Raphael’s findings and his beliefs on patient care.

After Dean’s unexpected visit the pair's lives went back to normal. They spent all their time together, going to work, relaxing at home, and going out to town when they needed to. Which is why when Michael ran into the house with a large box and a giddy excited air about him, Adam was genuinely curious at the change in the Alpha and the routine.

“Adam, come here, look what I got for you.”

“What is it?” He quickly moved things off the kitchen island so Mike would have room to place the box down. “You didn’t buy me something did you?”

“No, did you want me to?” They stared at each other for a moment before Adam realized Michael genuinely wanted an answer and shook his head no. Mike cut open the tape and forced the flaps open. The grin nearly split his face as he started pulling things out and passing them to the shocked Omega.

“What is all this?”

“Autographed items my family sent. I told them about you and how you were a fan.”

Adam gasped as Michael passed him boxing gloves with Lucifer’s famous colors and his name signed over the front. “Oh my God! This is awesome!”

Michael smiled at how reverently the Omega touched the gloves. He wouldn’t tell the younger man now, but he knew Lucifer had sent used gloves from one of his championship matches; his family really wanted to help him make a good impression on the gorgeous Omega. Reaching back into the box he frowned, pulling out a large tentacle looking dildo with a remote attached. Adam made a noise of disgust and quickly tried to push the thing away, accidentally hitting the remote, and both watched in horror as a knot on the tentacle inflated.

“Oh my God, make it stop!” Adam screamed.

Michael reached over and pulled out the batteries from the remote but the tentacle continued writhing. Mike threw the dildo across the room, smashing it to silence when it hit the wall. The ensuing silence highlighting the fact that the whirring noise had been the vibrations from the sex toy.

“Oh Jesus! What the hell was that?”

“My brother Gabriel, he has no concept of propriety.”

Adam pulled out several dvd cases, his eyes wide and disbelieving as he turned them so Michael could see the titles. “Your brother is definitely something.”

“He means well…I think.” He winced and pushed the cases away, knowing Gabriel must have chosen those films for a reason and he had no desire to find out why. He couldn’t believe his trickster brother would choose to play a prank now, knowing how important this surprise was to Michael, and how much Adam meant to him. He would be getting back at his younger brother for sure.

An abrupt squeal shocked the Alpha and he whirled around in time to see Adam pull out a hardcover book. “Holy shit, it’s a signed cookbook of Balthazar Roche. No fucking way did they mean to send this.”

Michael could only laugh at the Omega’s exuberance. “He must have been over at Gabe’s house when he was packing everything up.”

Adam gripped Michael’s arm, nearly pulling him down to the shorter man’s level, his eyes wide and mouth agape as he struggled to speak. Michael would have been worried if the scent of excited and happy Omega wasn’t surrounding him like a warm blanket on a cold night.

“How do you know the star of Kitchen Nightmare?”

“I take it you’re a fan?” He shot the other man a pleased, shit-eating grin.

“Oh definitely, but I like the show with the kids cooking better. It shows a nicer side of Balthazar and how understanding he is. Balthazar really only gets angry at adults who act like they know everything and fuck up but never at kids because they’re learning.” His fingers glided over the glossy cover. “You know I actually got reservations for my mom and I for Mother's day next year at one of his exclusive restaurants. They’re completely booked up but even though we have to have dinner at 3pm, I’m really excited. My mom won a contest a few years back and got to eat at the New York restaurant. She says the food is so incredible and everything about the place was perfect.”

Michael hatched a plan while the happy Omega opened the book and began looking at the recipes. He was going to woo the good doctor in a way no one ever had, and he knew just how to do it.

—-

Adam’s eyes were as wide as saucers taking in the entire restaurant. The lights on the walls and on the large chandeliers were dimmed, creating a romantic atmosphere. The candles flickered on the tables, bouncing light off the clean plates and highlighting smiling couples. He hoped he and Michael could one day share those looks. The scents of food in the air were so delicious his stomach rumbled with the urge to taste. He blushed at the loud sound and avoided Michael’s fond smile as they made their way past the waiting crowd to the hostess station. A pretty brunette looked up at them as Michael gave her his name and led them off to the side away from the entrance to the main room.

He frowned, following her, not understanding why they weren’t going into the dining area like everyone else. The place was full but he had never heard of there being multiple floors. They walked silently down a long hallway ramp with dark blue walls and a plush carpet until they came to the door that led to an outside ramp. The area was closed off but filled with plants that separated each table, covered candles on each table and fairy lights were strung on the wood beams above them. What had looked like closed walls inside the main dining room was in fact large one-way windows so they could see everyone inside. The tables were adorned with soft white linen and comfortable plush seating was available in each table.

“Welcome to the V.I.P area.” The hostess gave Adam a knowing smirk, probably enjoying his surprise and awe. She probably helped surprise couples on a nightly basis.

Not that he and Michael were a couple, they were just friends.

They were shown to their table and Adam was shocked to see how amazing the city looked from there. He turned to ask for a menu but they were left by the hostess, making him frown. He assumed a waiter would be bringing them, and tried to focus back on the handsome Alpha with him. When Michael had first invited him to dinner he had assumed it would be a more economical restaurant. When Michael told him to get dressed up he had been confused but assumed perhaps the Alpha would be taking him to a fancier place. The young doctor had no idea they would have left town and be eating at one of the famous Roche high class, fine dining restaurants. Adam was making a lot of assumptions lately and they had all proved to be wrong.

“So, what do you think?” Michael smiled knowingly as a waitress dropped off bread and two glasses of wine, disappearing again before Adam could stop her.

The Omega couldn’t hide his grin as he looked around, noticing some local celebrities, like the coach from their Major League Baseball team sitting two tables away. He wasn’t a huge baseball fan but John had been and it was something they tried to bond over. Adam had always liked playing it more than watching, but he always had a problem with children playing sports to make money for their school districts and getting no benefits or money while they risked their health and lives. It had hurt his father when Adam refused to continue playing on his high school’s varsity team, but the older Alpha had conceded after seeing a classmate paralyzed by a wayward fastball.

“I can’t believe I’m actually here. This is so amazing Michael. I haven’t even ordered yet and this is already my favorite place. Thank you so much for inviting me, I know you didn’t have to but it means a lot.”

Michael opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a new guest entering the area. Michael caught the man’s eye. Recognizing him easily, he mentally pouted when the suit-clad Alpha pivoted on his heel, leaving the hostess and heading straight for their table.

“Michael, what a lovely surprise to see you here, I’ve been trying to get in touch with you. Sorry for interrupting your meal, but I heard from Gabriel that you moved away from business contracts and were now working to protect Omega citizens. I have to commend you, not many with your skill set would decide to do something so generous.” He turned and smiled at Adam, his dark eyes looking over the features of the young man looking up at him with annoyance. “And, who is this lovely man that you’re dining with this evening?”

“It’s no problem at all Governor Crowley, and this is Dr. Adam Milligan. He’s actually the Omega Gabriel was most likely alluding to.”

Crowley took Adam's hand and kissed the back of it, his facial hair coarse and prickly against Adam’s skin. “It’s an honor to meet you Doctor. I must compliment you on your impeccable tastes in Alphas. Michael is one of the most intelligent and level headed-men I’ve ever met. You never have to fear being caught off guard when he’s watching over you. Actually, now that I’ve decided to throw my hat in the ring and run for President, I would like for you to be part of my security team, Michael. You’ve always been one of the best, and I would like to have trust-worthy people around me.”

Michael leaned back, fighting the urge to take Adam’s hand and scent mark it with his own, knowing it probably carried Crowley’s spicy scent now. “I’ll think about it, but watching over Adam is my top priority - with the ban going on I mean.”

Crowley caught the slip up and smiled shrewdly at the other Alpha. “Of course, I would never want to risk your Omega’s safety.”

Michael didn’t correct him and Adam blushed, enjoying how it sounded.

“So Adam, can I count on your vote?”

“Honestly, I’d vote for a starfish if it meant being free of this jackass.”

Crowley and Michael laughed at Adam’s honest response before the older Alpha followed the still-waiting hostess to his seat on the other end of the patio. Adam hadn’t been lying, he knew Crowley could be a selfish bastard when it came to getting what he wanted, but the Alpha had done more for the betterment of their state and all of its constituents than anyone ever had. Adam had no doubt Crowley would make an excellent and effective leader, it was the congressmen who made laws like banning blockers that gave him pause.

“I’m honestly speechless at how you know so many famous people.” Adam eyed Michael as he sipped his wine. The beverage was sweet and easy to drink without the heavy taste of alcohol, and he knew he’d have to slow down to not end up drunk. He trusted Michael, but Adam was a cuddly drunk and didn’t want to make his Alpha uncomfortable.

The Alpha shrugged in return, “they aren't that incredible, and for all their fame, everyone is really very normal. Honestly I find you to be far more interesting.”

“I'm just me.”

“And you are incredible, Adam Milligan.”

Adam blushed at the sincere tone from the handsome Alpha. Both were so focused on each other that they hadn’t noticed when someone came towards them until the stranger sat down on a chair that they had swung around from a free table. The Omega looked up in anger before he realized who was sitting with them.

“Oh my god!”

“Balthazar actually,” the Alpha pressed a kiss to the back of Adam’s hand, winking up at him as he covered Crowley’s scent with his own. “Though I have been called God once or twice.”

Michael rolled his eyes at the coquet man. “Evening Zar.”

“Michael, a joy as always. Now tell me who is this stunningly beautiful creature you’ve tricked into having dinner with you? Please, Omega darling, if you’re being held here against your will, give me a wink.”

“Adam, I apologize for my cousin. He’s…well frankly he’s an ass.” The cousins shared a grin before Balthazar threw his head back in laughter.

“So you’re the famous Adam? I have to say we were all curious about you, it’s not everyday our serious, uptight Michael waxes poetic about an Omega’s beauty and brains.”

Mike growled at his cousin, hoping neither man noticed the heat rising on his face. Adam was too busy giving the Alpha heart eyes to even notice the red blush on the chiseled cheeks. Balthazar eyed both men with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk to his lip.

“Well, I have a special dinner planned for you both, so just sit back and enjoy your date.” With a deep, flamboyant bow, the head chef turned and walked back inside.

Adam’s whispered, his words loud against the silence that followed. “Is this a date?”

“If you want it to be it is, but if you’re not interested we could leave? Or you can just enjoy yourself and I can leave if you’re uncomfortable.” His scent became heartbroken at the thought of such a rejection. “Or we can share a meal as friends.”

Adam took Michael’s hand in his, the warmth of the Alpha’s hand spreading into his. Michael rubbed his thumb over the spot where the other men had kissed, finally getting to cover the other Alpha scents with his own.

Adam smiled, “it’s a date...but don’t think I’m going to put out just ‘cause you know some people. I’m no easy Omega.”

Michael’s grin lit up his face, making his stone features softer. “I would never think that.”

The joy of finally having Michael was dimmed by the thought of the earlier conversation. He didn’t want Michael to leave, especially to be in danger. “Are you going to take the job with Crowley?”

“It really does depend on your safety first and foremost. Now, that doesn’t mean that I trust the facist in charge to not order a hit out on any competition, but I have a team at the company that I would trust to keep Crowley safe even without me there to oversee them.”

“Are you planning on continuing to bodyguard and travel?” Adam asked as he took a bit of the soft, fresh-baked bread.

“This was never meant to be a permanent career. If we get serious… married, mated, I would happily quit or work from home. Handle the website maybe. I would like nothing more than to be a stay at home Alpha father.”

Adam nearly swooned, “you’d want me to continue working? Even though my hours can be long? You’d be okay with me having a pup and going right back to work?”

“I want you to do whatever brings you joy. I’ve seen you at work, it’s obvious you’re born to be a healer.”

“I gotta admit, if we get serious enough for pups I wouldn’t want to stay in the hospital. I’d rather work at a smaller clinic, with set hours so I can be around more. But I’d never be happy as a stay at home Omega.”

“Well,” Michael sipped at his wine that the waitress refilled while they were talking, “it seems we fit quite well then.”

Adam laced his fingers with Michael’s, smiling. He didn't know what the future held, if the law would be reversed, if his relationship with his brothers would ever reach a level where he can be comfortable with them, or if their families would fit well together. The one thing that he could see clearly was his Alpha beside him, helping and supporting him through it all. So long as he had Michael, he didn’t think there could be anything that they wouldn’t be able to handle together. That’s all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is #9 and I still don’t have Bingo. Hopefully I’ll have it soon still working on other fics. 
> 
> Again I need to thank my amazing Beta thinkwritexpress-official on tumblr for making my rambling coherent. Honestly if you ever need help with a fic or an original work she’s the one to call. 
> 
> Also have to thank my tumblr wife icecream-and-Gadreel for reading over the fic and helping me when I struggled and also for giving me the ending. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed it if you read until the end please leave a kudos and if there’s something you really enjoyed a scene or a line please let me know. Honestly it makes me happy and when I’m happy stories flow and I get one step closer to finishing a WIP.
> 
> For American readers please vote in this election the people chosen will not only have a say in your lives but the lives of others. Not everyone has the best of intentions some people truly only care about power and hurting those they view beneath them.


End file.
